


Blossoming

by GreenSerpent



Series: Eremin Week 2015 (Oct 14 - Oct 20) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fantasy, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, one -sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSerpent/pseuds/GreenSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The boy froze, a flower in the middle of forming in his hands. Eren turned around and ran the straight path he came from." (Eremin Week - Day one: Superpowers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S EREMIN WEEK! Wow, this is the fourth one I participate and it's usually the time where I bring myself to write, so I'm quite happy! Well, happy is not the word I use for this story, though, because I'm not satisfied with it. Forgive me, I wrote it in a rush, so I would have time to post it (then when I finished, my internet connection died out because of the damn rain, that's why this is being posted a day later). This fanfiction was born with one idea, as I wrote, it would become the cheesiest thing, then I had a change of mood and it became this. Armin's not as soft as I thought he would be at first, but I hope it's believeble. Plus, Armin's superpower is not something fancy, but he does have a supernatural ability. Well, anyways, it's not well-written, but it's something. And it's Eremin! Even if I myself am not too happy with this one, I'll say what I usually say at the end of my author's note: hope you enjoy it!

            The fresh air felt nice on his skin and filled his lungs with a sensation he was sure he’d never feel back on his city. Being on the countryside had its advantages, after all. Eren moved along with his professor and colleagues towards the inn, but he couldn’t wait to explore the outside. The countryside could surely be interesting.

            Before they had all arrived, Eren heard his colleagues complaining about how dull it was to go to that secluded place and how they would rather go to a bigger place. Eren just turned his face away and tried his best to hide his annoyance. How could they hate their trip’s destination? It would hold so many unknown stories, so much nature to explore! Eren was beyond excited when he saw the pictures of that little town, the town where they were going to interview people to research on the History of the region, which was understudied. There were mountains, a river and a small forest around. He would sure be using his free time to go everywhere he could. His colleagues complained; how silly they were.

            Their first day was one of their free moments there; the actual work would start the day after. Eren installed his things on the small room of the small inn and had lunch with his team before he was left alone to go outside. The first place he wanted to explore was the forest. The locals said, when asked about it, that the place had a path where people could safely walk without trouble, though he should avoid going too far, or he’d get lost. Eren decided he’d should follow the advices, but he wouldn’t settle for too little, so as he walked through the path, just a little far from the forest’s entrance, he stepped out of it and followed a straight line; he’d just have to come turn his back and walk back to find the way. Time flew as he observed the insects, the occasional small animals in the trees and the birds singing on the air. Ah, that was heaven.

            He didn’t even know how long he had been walking, but he just followed ahead, noticing all the colors and taking in the fresh air. He walked until his feet hurt. Maybe it was time to turn back. What was in front of his eyes stopped him to turn around; it kept him stuck in one place. He thought, at first, that he was hallucinating, however, after blinking and cleaning his eyes with the back of his hands, he realized it was really happening, right there, at a clearing that was presented in front of him. Flowers, the most varied, the most colorful, decorated the floor, the trees around, the rocks, everything, and a boy had them in his hands. And from the hands, more flowers appeared. He seemed unaware of Eren’s presence and just continued creating those flowers. They appeared out of a light that came from the boys hands. No, that couldn’t be! Eren watched the boy’s actions until he was sure that he could believe his eyes, but how was that happening? Eren stood there for what felt like hours and seconds at the same time. His heart sped up as he watched the show conducted by the boy. The flowers appeared everywhere, creating a whole different world inside the small clearing. He woke up from his trance only when his eyes met blue. The boy froze, a flower in the middle of forming in his hands. Eren turned around and ran the straight path he came from.

 

-x-x-

 

            Eren stepped out of his room only when it was dinner time. The inn was a small place, as the town was too small and didn’t receive much visitors, but the owners still could manage it, it seemed. Eren was comfortable in his room; there wasn’t much to complain. Yet, even if the room was nice, the four walls made him feel trapped. He knew well he was feeling it. What he saw back in the forest was real enough, but all he could think is that he had gone crazy. A boy, maybe just a little younger than himself, creating flowers from energy that came out of his hands. No, it wasn’t possible. Or was it?

            He left the room that trapped him in his thoughts and went straight to the dinner room. There, he met his professor and some other colleagues and sat with them, letting the contents of their meaningless conversations fill his head. His distractions didn’t last much, only until his food came. The boy who served them was no one other than the boy from the forest.

 

-x-x-

 

            The boy was gone after he delivered the meals to the tables. Eren knew he had recognized him. It took a good look at Eren’s face for the boy to grow even paler than he naturally was. When Eren came to it, he could just see a blonde hair entering the staff room, and he never came back. His mind was plain confusion and he could not do anything about it; he just let the boy go. In the next morning, he woke up determined to find the boy, but he was nowhere to be seen. The research awaited him, though, and he could only go on with his pursue at night.

 

            “Where is the blonde boy who was attending the tables yesterday?”

            The question was blunt, nowhere near Eren’s usual style. He would simply not ask anything under normal situations, but the scene he had seen was nowhere near normal. The woman, Mrs. Arlert, one of the owners, he knew, explained.

 

            “Ah, Armin. That boy!”, she started. So Armin was the name. “You see, he’s my son and he’s always helping us, but yesterday… He just shut himself in his room, as if he had seen a ghost! Do you have anything to say to him? Was he rude to you yesterday?”

 

            Eren didn’t have any reason, at least not one he could talk about so openly, to speak to the boy. What excuse could he use? “Your son was very polite.” Eren clarified and gave his try. “I’m just a little curious about something, that’s why I would like to talk to him.”

            The woman looked at Eren, clearly knowing he didn’t want to say anything further. Eren thought she was a clever one. “Come, I’ll take you to his room. That boy’s gotta speak to people for a change”. She lead him to corridor secluded from the inn’s common area. She knocked at the door and announced herself. At that, Armin promptly opened his door, freezing as soon as he saw Eren.

           

            “This boy here needs to talk to you. You had better not said anything to offend him yesterday.”

            “Mrs. Arlert, I’ve already said, your son was nothing but polite. I just need to make him some questions. It’s about our research”. Eren didn’t even know where he had taken the excuse from, but it had to work. Armin looked at him, glaring. He looked like someone who was willing to do anything to make Eren leave, but he was smart, just like his mother. Her presence there stopped him from acting suspicious, so he acted on the defensive:

            “Why me?”

            “Well…” Eren stopped a few seconds to think how he could convince the mother to leave them alone. “I need to hear the younger people’s perspective on the place. We couldn’t do that today, so I thought I should start by you.”

            “What if I am not willing to share my views?” he replied, hostile.

            “Armin! I knew you were being rude! You will speak to him. Let Eren here on your room and have a chat. It can’t do much harm.”

            Armin didn’t try to protest this time and his mother left, not before giving him warning looks. He ordered Eren to seat on a chair and he sat on the bed. He shoot him another glare. They had to confront each other.

 

            “I know this has nothing to do with your research. Something about History, right?” He snorted, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

            “I’m a History major.” Eren simply responded.

            “But, as I said, this has nothing to do with it. You saw it.” It wasn’t a question.

 

            Eren looked at Armin, who, despite his frail figure, had fierce blue eyes showing his resolve. He would not back out now.

 

            “So it was real.”

            “Yes. I won’t deny it.” He got up from his bed and stood right in front of Eren, as if challenging him. “What do you want from me?”

            “I want to understand… How is that possible?”

            “If only I knew it…”

           

            -x-x-

 

            Eren woke up, determined to meet the other boy as soon as he could. He kept seeing referring to him as a boy in his mind, because he looked so young, but he came to know that Armin was only one year younger than him and had just finished high school. The meeting had to wait, though, as Eren had to go work on the research again. His time was running out, since he would leave in the next day. He saw Armin at breakfast and he still acted defensively, but greeted Eren good morning as a normal person would do; no one would suspect anything. “ _What do I have to do for you not reveal my secret?”_ , he had asked the night before. Eren never thought, not even once, that he should reveal it. Armin seemed determined to do anything so it would still be a secret; Eren could never tell anyone. Still, the images he had seen struck him. He was mesmerized by such thing being possible. After he left Armin’s room, he felt like he should just stay in the town and discover more about its secrets. What else did it hide? He wanted to talk to Armin, discover more about every mystery and about Armin’s abilities as well. Seeing Armin’s flowers and fierce eyes made him realize that there was so much more to be discovered, things he never imagined that could be possible… That place was the core of everything and the boy stood right in it.

            Armin asked him, at dinner, if they could speak again. Eren met him outside of the in, sitting on a bench nearby. The night was chilly, but it didn’t matter. Armin was brief.

 

            “I just want to confirm. You won’t tell anyone, right?” He looked right into Eren, the piercing look again. Armin was indeed fierce.

            “You have my word.” Eren didn’t hesitate.

            “How will I believe it?”

            “I don’t know.” Eren started, “But I won’t tell. Actually, I wouldn’t want anybody else to know about it. This is a mystery I want to exclusively unfold.”

            “There’s nothing to unfold.” He said bitterly. “I’m a normal countryside person, aside from… You know. Are you going to dissect me or something? You say it as if I’m a subject of an experiment. I’m not a freak.” Armin got up and started to walk away.

            “No, wait!” Eren ran towards Armin, grabbing his wrist, so near to touch those magical hands. It felt normal, as a person should feel. Indeed, Eren didn’t feel like he was a subject, it was something else, something that he could not yet describe. Armin turned and released himself from the grip, but didn’t move. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just feel like there’s more I want to know about this place. And about you, as person.”

           

            Armin looked at Eren once more, cutting him deeply with his gaze. His powers were not the only thing intriguing about him. Armin, as a whole, was someone different from everything Eren had ever seen. He needed to know him and he didn’t even know why, he just knew it made sense when he looked in the deep blue of his eyes.

           

-x-x-

 

            In the morning, Eren prepared himself to leave the town. There was still so much to see, so much to explore, and so many things he didn’t know about Armin. He had not once showed his powers directly to him, nor talked much about himself. Eren wanted to know the world Armin saw through his eyes and created through his hands. There was so much more…

            He joined his professor and his colleagues at the door. They all thanked Mr. and Mrs. Arlert for the lovely stay and headed to the taxi that would lead them to the nearest airport, which was a somewhat far from the town. When Eren was about to enter the car, he saw Armin coming to him. He didn’t say anything, just gave Eren a little paper box and was gone before anything could be said.

            Eren entered the car and watched through the window the inn vanishing from his sight. He opened the box, ignoring the people beside him. Inside, on the paper, there was a message that read “ _You better keep your promise. Don’t tell. –A”._ What was even more important was what was put in the box.

 

            “The boy gave you a flower?”, one of his colleagues said, looking at the flower in Eren’s hand.

 

            Eren didn’t explain anything, just said it didn’t matter, so they changed the topic of the conversation, noticing Eren didn’t want to talk about it. It was a lie. It mattered more than he could ever put in words. That little yellow flower, he didn’t know what species it belonged to, was what made him be sure of what he wanted.

            He would surely come back.

 


End file.
